Vampires Suck, No Pun Intended
by cartoon-crazy987
Summary: Why is it always the weirdoes that attack Shawn? Why can someone try and steal his wallet? Or his awesome collection of,'The Dukes of Hazard' memorabilia? Something normal like that? A whump fanfic. Because I really can't live without it.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my Second Psych fanfic. I havent posed the first one, since its not done yet. Ive got writters block.**

* * *

Shawn kicked open the door to the Psych office. He hadn't locked it last night, or closed it for that matter. But from where he was standing that was a good thing. If the three boxes full of Dukes of Hazard memorabilia were anything to go by. Walking over to his desk and avoiding the mess on the floor by memory Shawn set the boxes down on the table and took a tired step back. Stretching he heard a loud satisfying crack and sighed happily.

"Gus is never going to believe this!" Shawn breathed happily. Reaching for the iphone in his pocket Shawn flipped it open and dialed his best friend s number. Gus answered after the second ring.

"No." He snapped before Shawn could even get a word out.

"Dude! You don t even know what im going to say." Shawn scoffed opening the box on top of his pile and peeking inside of it.

"Fine. What do you want? And it better not be money. Because I'm not giving you any more until you pay me back." Gus responded. Shawn smiled and pulled out an awesome Daisy Duke doll.

"I don't want anything; I called to tell you that I just bought _three_ boxes full of Dukes of Hazard stuff!" Shawn yelled into the phone. There was silence and Shawn could hear the sound of car horns, meaning Gus was probably on his way to the office as they spoke.

"Did you use my money to buy all of that crap?" Gus snapped after a few seconds of silence. Shawn rolled his eyes, but since Gus couldn't exactly see him, the sarcastic maneuver wasn't very effective.

"Why would you assume that Gus? I don't always steal your money and credit cards! I'm personally very offended that you would, A: assume such an awful thing and C: Call this awesome stuff crap!" Shawn responded pushing the top box off of the pile, enabling him access to the second box in the pile.

"You used your dad s credit card didn't you?" Gus said. Sounding slightly relived.

"No, my dad got new credit cards after the whole Finland incident." Shawn grumbled to himself angrily. Leave it to his dad to get angry over a little bit of identity theft.

"So, you actually paid for them yourself?" Gus gasped, truly surprised.

"Of course! I already told you I did. Weren't you listening?" Shawn asked digging threw the second box. "I used the money we got from our last case." Shawn finally admitted throwing the stuff down and walking towards the kitchen, board with it already. He was in the mood for some pineapple.

"Shawn!" Gus cried. "That was for-" Shawn tuned his friend out when he noticed something off about the kitchen. The refrigerator door was slightly ajar and the kitchen sink had recently been used.

"Have you been in the psych office recently?" Shawn suddenly asked cutting off whatever Gus was saying.

"No. Why? Did you look the door last night?" Gus's asked, the panic clear in his voice.

"Nope. I didn't shut it either." Shawn mumbled looking around the kitchen for anything else that might have been amiss. His heart skipped a beat when he saw that the little wooden block of knifes that Gus had bought a week ago was missing a knife. The big one at that.

"Uh, Gus?" Shawn whispered quietly feeling very exposed all of a sudden.

"What is it Shawn?" Gus responded not even trying to hide his worry.

"You wouldn't happen to have that huge machetes sized knife with you, would you?" Shawn asked backing out of the kitchen slowly. There was silence on the other side of the line.

"Why would I have that? And it s not Machete sized. It s like 8inchs long..." Gus explained tightly. Shawn smirked despite the possibly dangerous situation.

"That what she said." He mumbled. Gus groaned on the other end and was about to respond when there was suddenly a loud crack. Shawn dropped the phone and crumpled to the ground unconscious.

* * *

**Welcome to my psycfic. I would just like to say that this is not going to be like any of my other stories. Because I will post a new chapter, once a week. Unless a plethora of reviews commands me to post sooner that is. Well, whatever. Sit back and enjoy the shawn Whump. ;D**


	2. No thanks, I'm good

**Well, I know I said I would post once a week, or every monday or something, but im not gunna be here next week (SCHOOLS FINALLY OUT) so I thought I would give this to you a little early...well, a lot early. Sorry for all you guys that thought this was about REAL vamps... its just about damn crazy people hurtin Shawn. **

* * *

Shawn groaned.

"Ugh, what hit me..." he moaned moving his arms. Or trying to anyway. For some reason they were tied behind his back. He opened one eye, a little worried when the left one wouldn't open, and realized that he was handcuffed and sitting on his wonderfully fluffy couch in front of the flat screen TV in the psych office. One side of his face was caked in sticky blood explaining why his left eye wouldn't open.

"That would be this bat." A voice behind him stated making him jump. Shawn attempted to move his head but soon realized that movement was a bad idea. A really bad idea, if the wave of nausea making it hard to think was anything to go by. Closing his eyes tightly Shawn pushed down his sickness. He heard the sound of someone throwing something heavy to the ground and realized it must have been the bat that the voice behind him had mentioned. Opening his eyes Shawn nearly had a heart attack. There was person standing on the other end of the couch staring at him blankly. It was a woman with long straight black hair, purple lipstick, a ridiculous amount of eye shadow and eye liner coating her eyes and half of her face, and a long black dress with a slit going up the side. She lifted up her arms showing off the fishnets covering them and various dark bracelets.

"Greetings." She cooed eerily. "My name is Willow." She smiled widely, showing off her two pointed vampiric teeth. "And this is my significant other, Dmitry." She said pointing a dainty finger. Her fingernails were painted black and sharpened to a point. Shawn shuddered. He hated pointy things. A tall slender man, dressed completely in white, walked out from behind Shawn. His hair was white and he was wearing the cleanest, whitest three piece suit Shawn had ever seen in his life. It actually hurt to look at the guy. Squinting Shawn realized that the guy was even wearing white contact lenses. And of course, he had some sweet vampire fangs as well. The man walked in front of the couch and over to his dark partner in crime, Shawn almost gagged on the heavy stench of cinnamon that wafted off the guy in clouds. Shawn shook his head and pulled at the handcuffs behind his back ignoring the weird smell.

"Uhh, all right. Well, I'm Shawn, nice to meet you two. Would you like some pineapple? Tea? Blood of the innocent?" Shawn quipped sarcastically trying to squeeze his hand's out of the cuff's restraining him. Suddenly he gasped as something sharp stabbed his wrist's.

"By the way, Those cuffs have little hooks on the outside that will cut your flesh if you try to pull out of them, mortal." Dmitry explained clasping his hands behind his back. Shawn stared at the two people incredulously. Seriously, Who actually bought their own spiky, flesh stabbing handcuffs? Willow stepped around the couch and sat down next to Shawn's feet.

"We don't have much time. We are vampires. As we are we are not strong enough to start out own clan." Tje gothic female explained. Dmitry nodded and stepped around the couch as well. Placing his hand on Willows shoulder he bent down so that he was face to face with her.

"Hush, my love. You don t need to explain anything to this,"He paused and shot Shawn a glare, "This thing. He is nothing more than a food source. A pathetic human." Shawn scoffed at Dmitry as the wanna be vampire straightened up and walked around the couch so that he was directly behind Shawn and once again the only thing the tied up pseudo psychic could smell was the strong scent of cinnamon.

"Well excuse me." Shawn snapped, slightly offended. "If I'm such a useless, pathetic human why don't you just go get a new victim." He continued, grumbling unhappily.

"Because, mortal, we need the blood of a psychic to increase our otherworldly power." Dmitry explained, placing his hand on Shawn's shoulders.

"Um, Okay, well what does that have to do with-" All the blood drained from Shawn s face. Oh yeah,_ he_was psychic. Squirming under Dymity's grip, which was surprisingly strong, Shawn tried to worm his way off the couch. Or at least away from the crazy people about to try and drink his blood. Shawn sighed internally, why couldn't he ever deal with _normal_ crazy people that just wanted to steal his wallet, or awesome Dukes of Hazard stuff? Why did it have to be vampires looking for the blood of a psychic?

"I thought you guys only drank animal blood! And how come I don't see any sparkles!" Shawn whined trying to distract them and buy some time for something to happen. Something that wouldn't end in all of his blood being eaten for dinner. The two vampire impersonators ignored him. Willow shook her head and pulled the long eight inch knife that had gone missing from the kitchen out from behind her back. Where she had been hiding it Shawn didn't know, he didn't care either. All he cared about at the moment was getting away from the crazy vampire people who wanted to drink his blood. Shawn renewed his struggling when Willow stood up and glided closer to him. Grabbing him by the shirt collar she tried to pull him up. When Shawn refused to stand Dmitry-Mcpushy pants shoved him in the back and smacked the bloodied side of his head. Wincing Shawn gave in and stood up.

"I know you guys are into the whole blood drinking thing, but I bet I could convert you if you tried some Jerk chicken from this awesome restaurant! It's like right down the road. Me and Gus go there all the time and-" Dmitry shoved Shawn into a corner and stood in front of him menacingly, The smell of cinnamon was so strong, that Shawn could taste it. Craning his neck to look up at the fake vampire, who had at least a foot on him, Shawn thought about cracking a joke. But all he could think about was the smell of cinnamon and how he was never going to be able to eat another bowl of cinnamon toast crunch, ever again.

"The first step." Willows voice instructed from somewhere behind the huge white clad wall known as Dmitry, "Is to spill the life blood of the victim." She whispered handing the knife over to her boyfriend or significant buddy or whatever it was she had called him. Shawn was having a hard time remembering anything other than how much he like having his life blood inside him. Not all over the floor.

"I don't think this is such a good idea, Gus will be mad, he does all the cleaning and-" Dmitry's hand shot forward. Shawn turned to the side instinctively. The movement caused Dmitry to miss Shawn's heart or chest or where ever it was that he had been aiming and hit the pseudo psychic s shoulder. The same one that had been shot not too long ago. Shawn breathed in sharply his breath sticking in his throat and his mind going numb as all the pain receptors in his brain went haywire. Dmitry twisted the knife and then pulled it out making Shawn scream in surprise as white hot pain flared across his shoulder after a few seconds the pain turned cold and began to throb steadily. Blood shot out of Shawn shoulder and splattered Dmitry's shirt, and face. Grinning happily Dmitry pressed a hand up against Shawn's bleeding wound to keep the psychic from tumbling to the ground. Which Shawn did not appreciate. All he wanted to do at the moment was lie down, curl up in a ball and go to sleep. Dmitry's smile widened when he squeezed Shawn's shoulder, electing another agonized scream.

"Well, Psychic, it doesn't seem like you have any more witty remarks left in you now, does it?" Dmitry laughed sadistically and then turned his attention to Willow who was watching the whole exchange in fascination.

"Willow, I missed his heart." The brute explained turning around and watching as Shawn's blood seeped threw his fingers. Willow shook her head sadly.

"It s fine dear; we can just slit his wrist's and finish him off" She mumbled in her quiet ghostly voice. Dmitry smiled at her and pulled Shawn forward. Shawn stumbled blindly up against Dmitry and allowed the wanna be vampire to grab his cuffed wrists and unlock them. His arms suddenly free, Shawn felt a renewed sense of strength and a rush of adrenaline. "Just throw him on the couch there." Willow instructed pointing a long black finger nail. Dmitry nodded and turned a little. While he was distracted Shawn lunged for Dmitry's hand and yanked the stupid blood stained kitchen knife out of it. Surprised that Shawn could still move that quickly Dmitry spun around and watched as the pseudo psychic stumbled across the room, somehow managing to keep himself from doing a face plant. Panting heavily Shawn held up the knife defensively. Dmitry smiled broadly, obviously enjoying himself.

"It seems my food, still has a bit of fight left." He growled crouching a little. Shawn felt a shiver run up his spine and couldn't tell if it was from pain or the creepy food reference.

"Your pretty slow for a v-vampire." Shawn stuttered, the pain in his shoulder clouding his thoughts. Dmitry growled angrily and pretended to lung forward, Shawn in his confused, pain filled state fell for the trick and stumbled backwards. Seeing this as a perfect opportunity Dmitry lunged forward, for real this time, and pulled two more knifes out from behind him. The first thing to hit Shawn was the smell of cinnamon, the second was the knee to his stomach. Dmitry knocked the pseudo psychic to the ground. Landing with a loud 'oof' Shawn felt Dmitry straddle him, and before he could even say, 'get off me', Dmitry took both knifes spun them around a little bit and stabbed both of Shawn's hands, right threw his palms. Letting loose a blood curdling scream Shawn instinctively tugged at his hands, Dmitry placed his hand over Shawn's mouth and muffled the second scream that worked its way through the pseudo psychics throat. Breathing hard threw his nose Shawn's head rolled to the right and this time the only thing that held the vomit at bay was the thought that he was laying on his back and would probably drown if he let himself retch. The two knives were buried deeply in the palm of his hands, and into the carpet. Pinning him to the ground. Shawn's breath picked up pace when a wave of agony pulsed threw his body. Not only did his head, shoulder and hands hurt, but the cut on his forehead was starting to bleed again. Shawn couldn't think about anything but the pain coursing threw his body and the stench of cinnamon currently trying to drown him. Dmitry removed his hand when he was sure Shawn wouldn't scream again. "It is time to eat." He declared leaning down close to Shawn's neck. Shawn started hyperventilating when Dmitry grabbed his forehead and pushed it back, exposing his neck.

"Stop! What the hell is wrong with you! Get off me!" Shawn struggled weakly, the knifes, hole in his shoulder, and full grown man sitting on him not really allowing for a wide range of movement. Willow walked up behind Dmitry, her hands clasped expectantly to her chest. "Oak, birch, pine! Whatever your name is! stop him! Please! You can't really believe- Unng!" Shawn made a strangled noise in his throat as Dmitry s teeth sunk into his exposed neck.

* * *

**Okay! Ah, well please feel free to destroy me with your criticism. If you don't tell me what I'm doing wrong, then I'll never know what to fix. Don't even worry about hurting my feelings. and jeeze, you think i mentioned the hole cinnamon thing enough? heh.**


	3. All in a days work

Everything about this whole entire situation was weird. There was nothing normal about the two crazy people that had came into his office, hit him in the head with a bat, locked him up with spiky hand cuffs, stabbed him in shoulder while trying to spill his life blood, whatever that was, and had then proceeded to bit his neck! Everything about it was way too bizarre and Shawn's mind was having a hard time dealing with it at the moment. Especially the whole, guy sitting on top of him and attempting to drain him of all blood thing. Shawn squirmed a little feeling very uncomfortable.

"Get...off..." he mumbled dizzily. Blood loss does that to a person. Dmitry straightened up and looked down at Shawn a thin line of blood dripping from his mouth. Shawn glared at it.

"Dude." He slurred, "That disgusting." Dmitry glared at him and back handed him across the face.

"Get me another knife, Willow. I will cut its tongue out so you do not have to listen to it talk while you are eating." Willow turned around, no doubt about go and grab another knife, when suddenly the front door was kicked in and a loud voice, that Shawn would recognize anywhere, screamed,

"SBP- Sweet mother justice!" Lassiter gasped taking in the scene around him.

LINE BREAK

"Are you sure about this?" Lassiter snapped angrily. About an hour ago Gus had called him in a frantic tizzy, rambling on about Shawn leavening the door open and an eight inch knife and a weird noise and some other nonsense. After Lassiter had shoved the phone at Juliet and told her to deal with the frantic person on the other end they had found out that Shawn had left the door to the psych office, both unlocked and open during the night. According to Gus, there was now someone with a knife holding Shawn hostage. Probably. They had then decided to meet at the Psych office and check things out, much to the charging of Lassiter who had been planning on spending the next few hours at the shooting range. Pulling up next to Gus's blue echo Lassiter turned off the car's ignition and opened the door of his precious crown Victorian. Gus ran up to the detective.

"The doors locked and there's lights on inside!" He gasped pointing at the door and jumping up and down. Lassiter rolled his eyes.

"Well, don't you have a key?" Lassiter asked putting his hands on his hips angrily. Juliet walked around the car calmly. Gus would have pulled his hair out in frustration if he had any. Didn't they know that there was a psycho in the psych office with his pseudo psychic friend? Gus nearly laughed at his own hysterical analogy but restrained himself.

"No I don't have a key; Shawn stole mine after he lost his." He snapped irritably. Juliet smiled at him softly.

"Gus, I'm sure he's fine. It's probably just Shawn-" A loud scream cut off the rest of her sentence. Gus recognized that scream. He had heard it many times over his long friendship with Shawn. For things as trivial as a paper cut to bigger things, like broken bones. Everyone exchanged horrified looks. And then suddenly Lassiter and Juliet went into cop mode.

"Stay here." Juliet instructed pulling out her gun at the same time as Lassiter. Lassie stalked forward and flattened himself up against the wall next to the door. He tried the handle once and found it was locked just as Gus had said. He turned to say something to Juliet and saw both her and Gus crouched under the big window with PSYCH printed on it, in big green bubbled letters.

"Guster..." Lassiter warned darkly. He didn't need a civilian getting in the way of a possible hostage situation.

"Carlton! No time!" Juliet whispered urgently. Some muffled sounds from inside prompted Lassiter to drop the subject, push away from the wall and kick the front door open.

"SPB-" He started to yell the customary warning, but the words died in his throat when he took in the sight around him. A man dressed in white was straddling Shawn; he was splattered in a thin layer of blood and glaring at Lassiter triumphantly. Shawn was lying on the ground, his arms pinned to the carpet with two huge knifes. Two pools where collecting under his hands and another huge blood stain was spreading over his shoulder. There was blood dripping down his face and two little puncture wounds on his neck. Looking up at the man sitting on top of Shawn, Lasssiter noticed the blood dripping from his mouth for the first time.

"Sweet mother Justice." He gasped watching the man smile, showing off a pair of bloodied fangs. Snapping out of his shocked daze Lassiter shook his head and focused all of his attention on the man. "Get off of him now!" The detective yelled. The man in white smiled widely and stood up ominously.

"Nothing can stop me now…" He whispered. "Not with the blood of this Psychic inside of me!" He looked up and lifted his hands; they dripped blood as he laughed loudly. "Willow! Come to me! I will change us and we will fly out of here. And these pathetic humans will not be able to stop us!" Lassiter saw movement out of the corner of his eye and watched as a women in dark clothing glided over to the man in white. He wrapped his arm around her waist and then stomped on Shawn's chest. Shawn coughed loudly in pain,

"Dude! He gasped taking little short breaths, "Was that fucking necessary?" Shawn closed his eyes tightly, hoping Lassie would shoot Dmitry in the shoulder. Shawn smiled internally at the thought. Ah, sweet justice.

"Put your hands above your head and get on the floor." Lassiter commanded again. The man ignored Lassiter and started chanting something. He yelled the last word and made a hissing noise. There was a few seconds of silence then the man opened his eyes and looked around in complete confusion.

"Why didn't we change into a cloud of black smoke and drift past these mere mortals?" The man asked himself sounding devastated. Shawn coughed weakly,

"Man, I hate it when that happens." He rasped shaking a little from blood loss, "Aaawkward." He added drawing out the A. The man glared down at him like he was going to bite Shawn's head off. He let go of Willows waist and started to reach for Shawn when Lassiter ran forward. Juliet, followed his queue and lunged forward as well. Before anyone in the room could even blink Lassiter had pinned the man in white to the ground and Juliet had taken care of the women. They were both taking care of the two criminals when Gus couldn't take it anymore and ran over to Shawn.

"Oh my god Shawn!" Gus gasped Bending down. The smell of his best friend's blood was making him gag but it was obvious that Shawn needed him at the moment. Shawn started hyperventilating. Lassiter and Juliet hauled the two people that had attacked Shawn to their feet and herded them to a police cruiser. The man in white was screaming his head off. Shouting all sorts of profanity at Shawn and at the detectives. Lassiter just shoved him out the door.

"Shawn!" You're such an idiot." Gus hissed unsure of what to do about the two kitchen knife protruding from his best friend's hands.

"How-How am I-I the idiot." Shawn coughed, shivering violently. Gus looked at the puncture marks in his friend's neck, the blood seeping from his shoulder and the bruise forming under the blood caked on his face. He shook his head.

"I tell you all the time!" Gus snapped his voice cracking, "Lock the door! None of this would have happened if you had just locked. The. Door." He sniffed loudly, holding back tears he knew Shawn would make fun of. Shawn looked away from Gus and rolled his eyes.

"Bite me." He mumbled, passing out.


	4. Jerk chicken and Smoothies

"Does this look infected to you?" Shawn asked, pulling at the white gauze encircling his neck.

"Stop messing with it Shawn. Or it will get infected." Gus chastised without looking up from his laptop. Shawn sighed loudly and leaned back in his chair. Dropping one arm to his side. Both of his hands were wrapped in white gauze that covered both the palm of his hands and his wrists. His right arm was in a blue sling. The same blue sling he had used when he had gotten shot, to be precise. Shawn sighed again, this time more loudly in an attempt to get Gus's attention. Gus ignored him. Trying a different tactic, Shawn sat up in his chair and propped his one good elbow up against the desk. Putting his head in his hand the pseudo psychic smiled slightly.

"You know Gus; it's a full moon tonight."

"That's for Werewolf's, Shawn. Now leave me alone I'm trying to work." Gus mumbled typing something rapidly onto his computer. Shawn glared at him.

"Your words are just like a stab threw the heart! not that I really care. Since I've been stabbed everywhere else!" Shawn replied dramatically, standing up from his chair. Gus looked up from his computer.

"Where are you going?" He asked worriedly. Also standing up from his chair. Despite the aloof, leave me alone I'm trying to work, attitude towards Shawn, The pharmaceutical rep hadn't left his best friend alone since he had been discharged from the hospital. He'd spent most of the past two days babysitting his best friend. While Henry, who had demanded that Shawn stay with him for a few days until his wounds healed somewhat, watched over him at night

"I'm sensing there's someone at the door." Shawn responded tapping the side of his head. Gus rolled his eyes.

"Shawn, for the last time I know you're not ps-" Before Gus could finish his sentence Shawn pulled open the front door, revealing a startled Juliet and Lassiter. Well, Lassie looked more angry then startled, but that was more than expected from the SBPD's head detective.

"Shawn!" Juliet exclaimed lowering the raised fist she had been about to knock on the door with. Shawn waggled his eyebrows at her,

"Jules! Lassafras!" he exclaimed, stepping aside to let them in. The two detectives walked in and looked the place over. The last time they had been in the Psych office there had been blood everywhere, an impaled psychic and two crazy people that thought they were Vampires. Now, everything was immaculately clean. Not even a stain as a reminder of what had happened only two nights ago.

"How's the arm?" Juliet asked eyeing Shawn's sling worriedly. Shawn shrugged his left shoulder.

"It's fine. It's the stupid bite that's bothering me! It's all itchy!" Shawn whined scratching at his neck. "Gus said, that means I'm gunna turn into a vampire." Shawn added walking over to his desk and flopping down in his chair. Gus gaped at him,

"I did not! I said stop picking at it or it will get infected!" he exclaimed trying to defend himself.

"Gus, Don't be a wet blanket. I clearly remember you telling me that I was going to turn into a vampire, during the full moon tonight." Shawn quipped, waving his good hand at Gus dismissively. Gus glared at Shawn and picked up one of the many blue PSYCH Frisbees that Shawn had bought a while ago, and tossed it at his friends head. Dodging it, Shawn picked up the green squishy frog on his desk to retaliate with and was about to throw it, when Carlton finally lost his patients.

"Oh- for the love of- it like watching five year olds!" He growled stomping over to Shawn and ripping the frog out of his hand.

"Hey!" Shawn yelped, jumping up from his chair and reaching for his frog. Lassiter extended his long arm out of Shawn's reach and smiled triumphantly. If there was one thing the head detective had over Shawn it was height. Juliet rolled her eyes and decided to step in before someone got hurt.

"Carlton!" She snapped, "We came here to update Shawn on the case, not play keep away with him." Lassiter glanced over at Juliet and then at the toy in his hand. Sighing in defeat he tossed it across the room and walked over to his partner briskly, as if nothing had just happened. Shawn stared across the room at where his squeaky frog toy had bounced off the wall. Sighing in defeat he gave his attention back to Lassiter who had begun to speak.

"Right, well. Both have been charged with kidnapping, assault with a weapon and attempted murder. Their going on trial in a few days and will most likely end up in the loony bin." Lassiter explained straightening his suit jacket. Shawn paused for a few seconds to let the news sink in. He pursed his lips in thought.

"I think this calls for some smoothies!" He suddenly exclaimed. Gus walked over to Shawn's side, not at all surprised by the random declaration. It _was_ lunch time after all.

"And some jerk chicken!" He added. Juliet smiled at the two and shrugged.

"Why not." She added, glancing down at her watch. "We've got some time to spare." Juliet looked up at Lassiter. The head detective was already beginning to protest.

"Absolutely not! We-"

"Ohhh, come on Lassie! It's on Gus!" Shawn exclaimed slapping his friends back happily. Gus glared at Shawn, and returned the slap on the back tenfold. Shawn yelped loudly.

"Dude!" he gasped making a fist and punching Gus in the back as hard as he could. Both Shawn and Gus yelped in pain.

"Ow ow owww!" Shawn hissed jumping from one foot to another, he had forgotten about the hole, being stabbed in the hand thing. Lassiter pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Fine! I'll go!" He snapped.

"But if you pull any shenanigans while were there-"

"No Shenanigans. Got it. But how about some mild nonsense?" Shawn cut in giving Lassiter his most serious face.

"Or a tidbit of tomfoolery." Gus added seriously. Shawn looked over at Gus.

"Nice one!" He exclaimed smiling widely. Before the two could continue Carlton spun on his heel and walked toward the door. He mumbled something along the lines of, _'im going to shoot them' _before walking out the door, a bemused Juliet close behind. Smiling Shawn held out his fist for Gus to bump. Gus returned the bump without hesitation.

"By the way Shawn, _you're _paying. I don't even have my wallet with me. I think I left it at home." Gus stated matter of factly while walking out the door. Shawn smiled slightly and walked over to his desk. Opening the top drawer he pulled out Gus's wallet. Spinning around on his heel, Shawn jogged after his best friend. Forgetting to lock the door behind him.


End file.
